wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Fernando Pessoa
|local_nascimento =Lisboa |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Lisboa |causa_morte =Cirrose hepática |nacionalidade = Português |profissão =Correspondente comercial e tradutor |ocupação =Poeta e escritor |movimento =Modernismo |principais_trabalhos=Mensagem, Livro do Desassossego }} Fernando António Nogueira Pessoa (Lisboa, — Lisboa, ), mais conhecido como Fernando Pessoa, foi um poeta, filósofo e escritor português. É considerado um dos maiores poetas da Língua Portuguesa, e da Literatura Universal, muitas vezes comparado com Luís de Camões. O crítico literário Harold Bloom considerou a sua obra um "legado da língua portuguesa ao mundo". Por ter sido educado na África do Sul, para onde foi aos seis anos em virtude do casamento de sua mãe, Pessoa aprendeu perfeitamente o inglês, língua em que escreveu poesia e prosa desde a adolescência. Das quatro obras que publicou em vida, três são na língua inglesa. Fernando Pessoa traduziu várias obras inglesas para português e obras portuguesas (nomeadamente de António Botto e Almada Negreiros) para inglês. Ao longo da vida trabalhou em várias firmas comerciais de Lisboa como correspondente de língua inglesa e francesa. Foi também empresário, editor, crítico literário, jornalista, comentador político, tradutor, inventor, astrólogo e publicitário, ao mesmo tempo que produzia a sua obra literária em verso e em prosa. Como poeta, desdobrou-se em múltiplas personalidades conhecidas como heterónimos, objeto da maior parte dos estudos sobre sua vida e sua obra. Centro irradiador da heteronímia, auto-denominou-se um "drama em gente". Biografia :Se depois de eu morrer, quiserem escrever a minha biografia, :''Não há nada mais simples. :Tem só duas datas - a da minha nascença e a da minha morte. :Entre uma e outra todos os dias são meus. >>> ::Fernando Pessoa/Alberto Caeiro; Poemas Inconjuntos; escrito entre 1913-15; publicado em Atena nº 5 de Fevereiro de 1925. Primeiros anos em Lisboa left|thumb|200px|Fernando Pessoa nasceu neste edifício, no bairro do Chiado, frente à ópera de Lisboa, a 13 de junho de 1888. Às três horas e vinte minutos da tarde de 13 de Junho de 1888 nasce em Lisboa Fernando Pessoa. O parto ocorreu no quarto andar direito do n.º 4 do Largo de São Carlos, em frente à ópera de Lisboa (Teatro de São Carlos). De famílias da pequena aristocracia, pelos lados paterno e materno, o pai, Joaquim de Seabra Pessoa (38), natural de Lisboa, era funcionário público do Ministério da Justiça e crítico musical do «Diário de Notícias». A mãe, D. Maria Magdalena Pinheiro Nogueira Pessoa (26), era natural dos Açores (mais propriamente, da Ilha Terceira). Viviam com eles a avó Dionísia, doente mental, e duas criadas velhas, Joana e Emília. O poeta, pelo lado paterno, tem as suas raízes familiares no concelho de Arouca, nas freguesias do denominado «Fundo do Concelho» de Arouca.V. Raízes de Fernando Pessoa em Terras de Santa Maria, Maria Lucília Camacho Lopes Vianna Lencart, Águeda : Soberania do Povo, 1990, 191 pp.), na freguesia de Fermedo O seu trisavô, José António Pereira d'Araujo e Sousa nasceu, na Casa do Castelo/Casa da Quinta do Castelo, em Fermêdo, Arouca, em 23 de Agosto de 1746. Origens familiares de Fernando Pessoa no concelho de Arouca, Grande Área Metropolitana do Porto . Fernando António foi baptizado em 21 de Julho na Basílica dos Mártires, ao Chiado, tendo por padrinhos a Tia Anica (D. Ana Luísa Pinheiro Nogueira, tia materna) e o General Chaby. A escolha do nome homenageia Santo António: a família reclamava uma ligação genealógica com Fernando de Bulhões, nome de baptismo de Santo António, tradicionalmente festejado em Lisboa a 13 de Junho, dia em que Fernando Pessoa nasceu. As suas infância e adolescência foram marcadas por factos que o influenciariam posteriormente. Às cinco horas da manhã de 24 de Julho de 1893, o pai morreu, com 43 anos, vítima de tuberculose. A morte foi anunciada no Diário de Notícias do dia. Fernando tinha apenas cinco anos. O irmão Jorge viria a falecer no ano seguinte, sem completar um ano. A mãe vê-se obrigada a leiloar parte da mobília e muda-se para uma casa mais modesta, o terceiro andar do n.º 104 da Rua de São Marçal. Foi também neste período que surgiu o primeiro heterónimo de Fernando Pessoa, Chevalier de Pas, facto relatado pelo próprio a Adolfo Casais Monteiro, numa carta de 1935, em que fala extensamente sobre a origem dos heterónimos. Ainda no mesmo ano, escreve o primeiro poema, um verso curto com a infantil epígrafe de À Minha Querida Mamã. A mãe casa-se pela segunda vez em 1895 por procuração, na Igreja de São Mamede, em Lisboa, com o comandante João Miguel Rosa, cônsul de Portugal em Durban (África do Sul), que havia conhecido um ano antes. Em África, onde passa a maior parte da juventude e recebe educação inglesa, Pessoa viria a demonstrar desde cedo talento para a literatura. Juventude em Durban right|thumb|200px|O padrasto e a mãe. Em razão do casamento, viaja com a mãe para Durban, acompanhados por um tio-avô, Manuel Gualdino da Cunha, que voltaria para Lisboa no mês seguinte. Viajam no navio Funchal até à Madeira e depois no paquete Inglês Hawarden Castle até ao Cabo da Boa Esperança. Faz a instrução primária na escola de freiras irlandesas da West Street, onde fez a primeira comunhão, e percorre em dois anos o equivalente a quatro. Em 1899 ingressa no Liceu de Durban, onde permanecerá durante três anos e será um dos primeiros alunos da turma. No mesmo ano, cria o pseudónimo Alexander Search, através do qual envia cartas a si mesmo. No ano de 1901, é aprovado com distinção no primeiro exame Cape School High Examination e escreve os primeiros poemas em inglês. Na mesma altura, morre sua irmã Madalena Henriqueta, de dois anos. Em 1901 parte com a família para Portugal, para um ano de férias. No navio em que viajam, o paquete König, vem o corpo da irmã. Em Lisboa, mora com a família em Pedrouços e depois na Avenida de D. Carlos I, n.º 109, 3.º Esquerdo. Na capital portuguesa, nasce João Maria, quarto filho do segundo casamento da mãe de Pessoa. Viaja com a família à Ilha Terceira, nos Açores, onde vive a família materna. Deslocam-se também a Tavira para visitar os parentes paternos. Nessa época, escreve o poema Quando ela passa. Tendo de dividir a atenção da mãe com os filhos do casamento e com o padrasto, Pessoa isola-se, o que lhe propicia momentos de reflexão. Tendo recebido uma educação britânica, que lhe proporcionou um profundo contacto com a língua inglesa, os seus primeiros textos e estudos foram em inglês. Mantém contacto com a literatura inglesa através de autores como Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe, John Milton, Lord Byron, John Keats, Percy Shelley, Alfred Tennyson, entre outros. O Inglês teve grande destaque na sua vida, trabalhando com o idioma quando, mais tarde, se torna correspondente comercial em Lisboa, além de o utilizar em alguns dos seus textos e traduzir trabalhos de poetas ingleses, como O Corvo e Annabel Lee de Edgar Allan Poe. Com excepção de Mensagem, os únicos livros publicados em vida são os das colectâneas dos seus poemas ingleses: Antinous e 35 Sonnets e English Poems I - II e III, editados em Lisboa, em 1918 e 1921. left|thumb|200px|Fernando Pessoa aos seis anos. Fernando Pessoa permanece em Lisboa, enquanto todos — mãe, padrasto, irmãos e criada Paciência, que viera com ele — regressam a Durban. Volta sozinho para a África no vapor Herzog. Matricula-se na Durban Commercial School, escola comercial de ensino nocturno, enquanto de dia estuda as disciplinas humanísticas para entrar na universidade. Nesse período, tenta escrever contos em inglês, alguns dos quais com o pseudónimo de David Merrick, que deixa inacabados. Em 1903, candidata-se à Universidade do Cabo da Boa Esperança. Na prova de exame de admissão, não obtém boa classificação, mas tira a melhor nota entre os 899 candidatos no ensaio de estilo inglês. Recebe por isso o Queen Victoria Memorial Prize («Prémio Rainha Vitória»). Um ano depois, ingressa novamente na Durban High School, onde frequenta o equivalente a um primeiro ano universitário. Aprofunda a sua cultura, lendo clássicos ingleses e latinos. Escreve poesia e prosa em inglês, surgindo os heterónimos Charles Robert Anon e H. M. F. Lecher. Nasce a sua irmã Maria Clara. Publica no jornal do liceu um ensaio crítico intitulado Macaulay. Por fim, encerra os seus bem sucedidos estudos na África do Sul com o «Intermediate Examination in Arts», na Universidade, obtendo uma boa classificação. Volta definitiva a Portugal e início de carreira right|thumb|175px|[[Revista Orpheu|Orpheu nº2, 1915]] Deixando a família em Durban, regressa definitivamente à capital portuguesa, sozinho, em 1905. Passa a viver com a avó Dionísia e as duas tias na Rua da Bela Vista, n.º 17. A mãe e o padrasto regressam também a Lisboa, durante um período de férias de um ano em que Pessoa volta a morar com eles. Continua a produção de poemas em inglês e, em 1906, matricula-se no Curso Superior de Letras (actual Faculdade de Letras da Universidade de Lisboa), que abandona sem sequer completar o primeiro ano. É nesta época que entra em contato com importantes escritores portugueses. Interessa-se pela obra de Cesário Verde e pelos sermões do Padre António Vieira. Em Agosto de 1907, morre a sua avó Dionísia, deixando-lhe uma pequena herança, com a qual monta uma pequena tipografia, na Rua da Conceição da Glória, 38-4.º, sob o nome de «Empreza Ibis — Typographica e Editora — Officinas a Vapor», que rapidamente vai à falência. A partir de 1908, dedica-se à tradução de correspondência comercial, uma ocupação a que poderíamos dar o nome de "correspondente estrangeiro". Nessa actividade trabalha a vida toda, tendo uma modesta vida pública. Inicia a sua atividade de ensaísta e crítico literário com o artigo «A Nova Poesia Portuguesa Sociologicamente Considerada», a que se seguiriam «Reincidindo…» e «A Nova Poesia Portuguesa no Seu Aspecto Psicológico» publicados em 1912 pela revista A Águia, órgão da Renascença Portuguesa. Frequenta a tertúlia literária que se formou em torno do seu tio adoptivo, o poeta, general aposentado Henrique Rosa, no Café A Brasileira, no Largo do Chiado em Lisboa. Mais tarde, já nos anos vinte, o seu café preferido seria o Martinho da Arcada, na Praça do Comércio, onde escrevia e se encontrava com amigos e escritores. Em 1915 participou na revista literária Orpheu, a qual lançou o movimento modernista em Portugal, causando algum escândalo e muita controvérsia. Esta revista publicou apenas dois números, nos quais Pessoa publicou em seu nome, bem como com o heterónimo Álvaro de Campos. No segundo número da Orpheu, Pessoa assume a direcção da revista, juntamente com Mário de Sá-Carneiro. Em Outubro de 1924, juntamente com o artista plástico Ruy Vaz, Fernando Pessoa lançou a revista Athena, na qual fixou o «drama em gente» dos seus heterónimos, publicando poesias de Ricardo Reis, Álvaro de Campos e Alberto Caeiro, bem como do ortónimo Fernando Pessoa. Morte Pessoa foi internado no dia 29 de Novembro de 1935, no Hospital de São Luís dos Franceses, em Lisboa, com diagnóstico de "cólica hepática" causada por cálculo biliar associado a cirrose hepática, diagnóstico que é hoje contestado por estudos médicos, embora o excessivo consumo de álcool ao longo da sua vida seja consensualmente considerado como um importante factor causal. Segundo um desses estudos, Pessoa não revelava alguns dos sintomas mais típicos de cirrose hepática, tendo provavelmente sido vítima de uma pancreatite aguda.Francisco Fonseca Ferreira, A Penumbra do Génio, Livros Horizonte, Lisboa, 2002 Morreu no dia 30 de Novembro, com 47 anos de idade. Sua última frase foi escrita na cama do hospital, em inglês, com a data de 29 de Novembro de 1935: "I know not what tomorrow will bring" ("Não sei o que o amanhã trará"). Legado right|thumb|200px|O espólio de Pessoa: a célebre arca, contendo mais de 25000 páginas, e a «biblioteca inglesa». Pode-se dizer que a vida do poeta foi dedicada a criar e que, de tanto criar, criou outras vidas através dos seus heterónimos, o que foi a sua principal característica e motivo de interesse pela sua pessoa, aparentemente muito pacata. Alguns críticos questionam se Pessoa realmente teria transparecido o seu verdadeiro eu ou se tudo não teria passado de um produto, entre tantos, da sua vasta criação. Ao tratar de temas subjectivos e usar a heteronímia,Termo criado pelo próprio Fernando Pessoa torna-se enigmático ao extremo. Este fato é o que move grande parte das buscas para estudar a sua obra. O poeta e crítico brasileiro Frederico Barbosa declara que Fernando Pessoa foi "o enigma em pessoa". Escreveu sempre, desde o primeiro poema aos sete anos, até ao leito de morte. Importava-se com a intelectualidade do homem, e pode-se dizer que a sua vida foi uma constante divulgação da língua portuguesa: nas próprias palavras do heterónimo Bernardo Soares, "[[wikisource:pt:A minha pátria é a língua portuguesa|a minha pátria (sic) é a língua portuguesa]]". O mesmo empenho é patente no seguinte poema: :::Fernando Pessoa, carta a Armando Côrtes-Rodrigues de 19 de Janeiro de 1915. thumb|left|200px|Última residência do poeta, actual Casa Fernando Pessoa. Analogamente a Pompeu, que disse que "navegar é preciso; viver não é preciso", Pessoa diz, no poema Navegar é Preciso, que "viver não é necessário; o que é necessário é criar". Outra interpretação comum deste poema diz respeito ao fato de a navegação ter resultado de uma atitude racionalista do mundo ocidental: a navegação exigiria uma precisão que a vida poderia dispensar. O poeta mexicano Octavio Paz, laureado com o Nobel de Literatura, diz que "os poetas não têm biografia. A sua obra é a sua biografia" e que, no caso de Fernando Pessoa, "nada na sua vida é surpreendente — nada, excepto os seus poemas". Em The Western Canon, Harold Bloom incluiu-o entre os cânones ocidentais, no capítulo Borges, Neruda e Pessoa: o Whitman Hispano-Português (pg. 451, 1995). Na comemoração do centenário do nascimento de Pessoa, em 1988, o seu corpo foi trasladado para o Mosteiro dos Jerónimos, confirmando o reconhecimento que não teve em vida. Pessoa e o ocultismo Fernando Pessoa interessava-se pelo ocultismo e pelo misticismo, com destaque para a Maçonaria e a Rosa-Cruz (embora não se lhe conheça qualquer filiação concreta em Loja ou Fraternidade dessas escolas de pensamento), havendo inclusive defendido publicamente as organizações iniciáticas no Diário de Lisboa (4 de Fevereiro de 1935), contra ataques por parte da ditadura do Estado Novo. O seu poema hermético mais conhecido e apreciado entre os estudantes de esoterismo intitula-se "No Túmulo de Christian Rosenkreutz". Tinha o hábito de fazer consultas astrológicas para si mesmo (de acordo com a sua certidão de nascimento, nasceu às 15h20, tinha ascendente Escorpião e o Sol em Gémeos). . Realizou mais de mil horóscopos. Apreciava também o trabalho do famoso ocultista Aleister Crowley, tendo inclusive traduzido o poema Hino a Pã. Certa vez, lendo uma publicação inglesa de Crowley, encontrou erros no horóscopo e escreveu-lhe para o corrigir. Os seus conhecimentos de astrologia impressionaram Crowley e, como este gostava de viagens, foi a Portugal conhecer o poeta. Acompanhou-o a maga alemã Miss Hanni Larissa Jaeger, . O encontro entre Pessoa e Crowley ocorreu com algum sensacionalismo, dado o Poeta Inglês ter simulado o seu suicídio na Boca do Inferno, o que atraiu várias polícias Europeias e a atenção dos média da época. Pessoa estaria dentro da encenação, tendo combinado com Crowley a notificação dos jornais e a redacção de um "romance policiário" cujos direitos reverteriam a favor dos dois poetas. Apesar de ter escrito várias dezenas de páginas, essa obra de ficção nunca foi concretizadaRoza M (2001) Encontro Magick - Fernando Pessoa e Aleister Crowley. Hugin Editores. 529 pp Ficha pessoal Ficha pessoal, também referida como nota autobiográfica, intitulada no original "Fernando Pessoa", dactilografada e assinada pelo escritor em 30 de Março de 1935 (em algumas edições está 1933, por lapso). Publicada pela primeira vez, muito incompleta, como introdução ao poema À memória do Presidente-Rei Sidónio Pais, editado pela Editorial Império em 1940. Publicada em versão integral em Fernando Pessoa no seu Tempo, Biblioteca Nacional, Lisboa, 1988, pp. 17–22. :FERNANDO PESSOA :Nome completo: Fernando António Nogueira Pessoa. :Idade e naturalidade: Nasceu em Lisboa, freguesia dos Mártires, no prédio n.º 4 do Largo de S. Carlos (hoje do Directório) em 13 de Junho de 1888. :Filiação: Filho legítimo de Joaquim de Seabra Pessoa e de D. Maria Madalena Pinheiro Nogueira. Neto paterno do general Joaquim António de Araújo Pessoa, combatente das campanhas liberais, e de D. Dionísia Seabra; neto materno do conselheiro Luís António Nogueira, jurisconsulto e Director-Geral do Ministério do Reino, e de D. Madalena Xavier Pinheiro. Ascendência geral: misto de fidalgos e judeus. :Estado civil: Solteiro. :Profissão: A designação mais própria será "tradutor", a mais exacta a de "correspondente estrangeiro" em casas comerciais. O ser poeta e escritor não constitui profissão, mas vocação. :Morada: Rua Coelho da Rocha, 16, 1º. Dto. Lisboa. (Endereço postal - Caixa Postal 147, Lisboa). :Funções sociais que tem desempenhado: Se por isso se entende cargos públicos, ou funções de destaque, nenhumas. :Obras que tem publicado: A obra está essencialmente dispersa, por enquanto, por várias revistas e publicações ocasionais. É o seguinte o que, de livros ou folhetos, considera como válido: "35 Sonnets" (em inglês), 1918; "English Poems I-II" e "English Poems III" (em inglês também), 1922; livro "Mensagem", 1934, premiado pelo "Secretariado de Propaganda Nacional" na categoria Poema". O folheto "O Interregno", publicado em 1928 e constituído por uma defesa da Ditadura Militar em Portugal, deve ser considerado como não existente. Há que rever tudo isso e talvez que repudiar muito. :Educação: Em virtude de, falecido seu pai em 1893, sua mãe ter casado, em 1895, em segundas núpcias, com o Comandante João Miguel Rosa, Cônsul de Portugal em Durban, Natal, foi ali educado. Ganhou o prémio Rainha Vitória de estilo inglês na Universidade do Cabo da Boa Esperança em 1903, no exame de admissão, aos 15 anos. :Ideologia Política: Considera que o sistema monárquico seria o mais próprio para uma nação organicamente imperial como é Portugal. Considera, ao mesmo tempo, a Monarquia completamente inviável em Portugal. Por isso, a haver um plebiscito entre regimes, votaria, embora com pena, pela República. Conservador do estilo inglês, isto é, liberal dentro do conservantismo, e absolutamente anti-reaccionário. :Posição religiosa: Cristão gnóstico e portanto inteiramente oposto a todas as igrejas organizadas e, sobretudo, à Igreja Católica. Fiel, por motivos que mais adiante estão implícitos, à Tradição Secreta do Cristianismo, que tem íntimas relações com a Tradição Secreta em Israel (a Santa Kabbalah) e com a essência oculta da Maçonaria. :Posição iniciática: Iniciado, por comunicação direta de Mestre a Discípulo, nos três graus menores da Ordem dos Templários de Portugal. :Posição patriótica: Partidário de um nacionalismo místico, de onde seja abolida toda a infiltração católico-romana, criando-se, se possível for, um sebastianismo novo que a substitua espiritualmente, se é que no catolicismo português houve alguma vez espiritualidade. Nacionalista que se guia por este lema: "Tudo pela Humanidade; nada contra a Nação". :Posição social: Anti-comunista e anti-socialista. O mais deduz-se do que vai dito acima. :Resumo de estas últimas considerações: Ter sempre na memória o mártir Jacques de Molay, Grão-Mestre dos Templários, e combater, sempre e em toda a parte, os seus três assassinos - a Ignorância, o Fanatismo e a Tirania. :Lisboa, 30 de Março de 1935. :Fernando Pessoa autógrafa Fonte: Cópia do original dactilografado e assinado existente na Coleção do Arquiteto Fernando Távora. Obra poética [[Ficheiro:Lisboa-Pessoa-A Brasileira-1.jpg|thumb|200px|'Estátua' de Fernando Pessoa da autoria de Lagoa Henriques, no café A Brasileira, no Chiado, Lisboa]] :O poeta é um fingidor. :Finge tão completamente :Que chega a fingir que é dor :A dor que deveras sente.>>> ::Fernando Pessoa; Autopsicografia; 27 de Novembro de 1930 (1ª publ. in Presença, nº 36. Coimbra: Novembro 1932.) Considera-se que a grande criação estética de Pessoa foi a invenção heteronímica que atravessa toda a sua obra. Os heterónimos, diferentemente dos pseudónimos, são personalidades poéticas completas: identidades que, em princípio falsas, se tornam verdadeiras através da sua manifestação artística própria e diversa do autor original. Entre os heterónimos, o próprio Fernando Pessoa passou a ser chamado ortónimo, porquanto era a personalidade original. Entretanto, com o amadurecimento de cada uma das outras personalidades, o próprio ortónimo tornou-se apenas mais um heterónimo entre os outros. Os três heterónimos mais conhecidos (e também aqueles com maior obra poética) foram Álvaro de Campos, Ricardo Reis e Alberto Caeiro. Um quarto heterónimo de grande importância na obra de Pessoa é Bernardo Soares, autor do Livro do Desassossego, importante obra literária do século XX. Bernardo é considerado um semi-heterónimo por ter muitas semelhanças com Fernando Pessoa e não possuir uma personalidade muito característica, ao contrário dos três primeiros, que possuem até mesmo data de nascimento e morte (excepção para Ricardo Reis, que não possui data de falecimento). Por essa razão, José Saramago, laureado com o Prémio Nobel, escreveu o livro O ano da morte de Ricardo Reis. Através dos heterónimos, Pessoa conduziu uma profunda reflexão sobre a relação entre verdade, existência e identidade. Este último fator possui grande notabilidade na famosa misteriosidade do poeta. Diversos estudiosos de Pessoa procuraram enumerar seus pseudónimos, heterónimos, semi-heterónimos, personagens fictícias e poetas mediúnicos. Em 1966 a portuguesa Teresa Rita Lopes fez um primeiro levantamento, com 18 nomes. Antonio Pina Coelho, também português, elevou em seguida a relação para 21. A mesma Teresa Rita Lopes apresentou um levantamento mais detalhado em 1990, chegando a 72 nomes. Em 2009 o holandês Michaël Stoker chegou a 83 heterónimos. Mais recentemente, o brasileiro José Paulo Cavalcanti Filho, utilizando critério mais amplo, apresentou uma lista com 127 nomes. Ortónimo thumb|left|150px|''[[Mensagem (livro)|Mensagem, de Fernando Pessoa, 1ª ed., 1934.]] A obra ortónima de Pessoa passou por diferentes fases, mas envolve basicamente a procura de um certo patriotismo perdido, através de uma atitude sebastianista reinventada. O ortónimo foi profundamente influenciado, em vários momentos, por doutrinas religiosas (como a teosofia) e sociedades secretas (como a Maçonaria). A poesia resultante tem um certo ar mítico, heróico (quase épico, mas não na acepção original do termo) e por vezes trágico. Pessoa é um poeta universal, na medida em que nos foi dando, mesmo com contradições, uma visão simultaneamente múltipla e unitária da vida. Uma explicação para a criação dos três principais heterónimos e o semi-heterónimo Bernardo Soares, reside nas várias formas que tinha de olhar o mundo, apoiando-se no racionalismo e pensamento oriental.Porto Editora (2003). Fernando Pessoa. Visitado a 20 de Junho de 2009 O ortónimo é considerado, só por si, como simbolista e modernista pela evanescência, indefinição e insatisfação, bem como pela inovação praticada através de diversas sendas de formulação do discurso poético (sensacionalismo, paulismo, interseccionismo, etc.). Fernando Pessoa foi marcado também pela poesia musical e subjectiva, voltada essencialmente para a metalinguagem e os temas relativos a Portugal, como o sebastianismo presente na principal obra de "Pessoa ''ele-mesmo", Mensagem, uma coletânea de poemas sobre as grandes personagens históricos portugueses. Publicado em 1934, apenas um ano antes da morte do autor, este foi o único livro de Fernando Pessoa em Língua Portuguesa editado em vida. Foi contemplado com o Prémio Antero de Quental, na categoria de «poema ou poesia solta», do Secretariado da Propaganda Nacional (SPN). Heterónimos e Semi-heterónimos Álvaro de Campos Entre todos os heterónimos, Campos foi o único a manifestar fases poéticas diferentes ao longo da sua obra. Era um engenheiro de educação inglesa e origem portuguesa, mas sempre com a sensação de ser um estrangeiro em qualquer parte do mundo. Começa a sua trajetória como um decadentista (influenciado pelo simbolismo), mas logo adere ao futurismo. Após uma série de desilusões com a existência, assume uma veia niilista, expressa naquele que é considerado um dos poemas mais conhecidos e influentes da língua portuguesa, Tabacaria. É revoltado e crítico e faz a apologia da velocidade e da vida moderna, com uma linguagem livre, radical. Ricardo Reis O heterónimo Ricardo Reis é descrito como um médico que se definia como latinista e monárquico. De certa maneira, simboliza a herança clássica na literatura ocidental, expressa na simetria, na harmonia e num certo bucolismo, com elementos epicuristas e estóicos. O fim inexorável de todos os seres vivos é uma constante na sua obra, clássica, depurada e disciplinada. Faz uso da mitologia não-cristã. Segundo Pessoa, Reis mudou-se para o Brasil em protesto à proclamação da República em Portugal e não se sabe o ano da sua morte. Em O ano da morte de Ricardo Reis, José Saramago continua, numa perspectiva pessoal, o universo deste heterónimo após a morte de Fernando Pessoa, cujo fantasma estabelece um diálogo com o seu heterónimo, sobrevivente ao criador. Alberto Caeiro Por sua vez, Caeiro, nascido em Lisboa, teria vivido quase toda a vida como camponês, quase sem estudos formais. Teve apenas a instrução primária, mas é considerado o mestre entre os heterónimos (pelo ortónimo). Depois da morte do pai e da mãe, permaneceu em casa com uma tia-avó, vivendo de modestos rendimentos e morreu de tuberculose. Também é conhecido como o poeta-filósofo, mas rejeitava este título e pregava uma "não-filosofia". Acreditava que os seres simplesmente são, e nada mais: irritava-se com a metafísica e qualquer tipo de simbologia para a vida. Os escritos pessoanos que versam sobre a caracterização dos heterónimos, "Pessoa-ele-mesmo", Álvaro de Campos, Ricardo Reis e o meio-heterónimo Bernardo Soares, conferem a Alberto Caeiro um papel quase místico, enquanto poeta e pensador. Reis e Soares chegam a compará-lo ao deus Pã, e Pessoa esboça-lhe um horóscopo no qual lhe atribui o signo de leão, associado ao elemento fogo. A relevância destas alusões advém da explicação de Fernando Pessoa sobre o papel de Caeiro no escopo da heteronímia. Citando a atuação dos quatro elementos da astrologia sobre a personalidade dos indivíduos, Pessoa escreve: "Uns agem sobre os homens como o fogo, que queima nele todo o acidental, e os deixa nus e reais, próprios e verídicos, e esses são os libertadores. Caeiro é dessa raça, Caeiro teve essa força." Dos principais heterónimos de Fernando Pessoa, Caeiro foi o único a não escrever em prosa. Alegava que somente a poesia seria capaz de dar conta da realidade. Possuía uma linguagem estética direta, concreta e simples mas, ainda assim, bastante complexa do ponto de vista reflexivo. O seu ideário resume-se no verso Há metafísica bastante em não pensar em nada. A sua obra está agrupada na coletânea Poemas Completos de Alberto Caeiro. Bernardo Soares Bernardo Soares é, dentro da ficção de seu próprio Livro do Desassossego, um simples ajudante de guarda-livros na cidade de Lisboa. Conheceu Fernando Pessoa numa pequena casa de pasto freqüentada por ambos. Foi aí que Bernardo deu a ler a Fernando seu livro, que, mesmo escrito em forma de fragmentos, é considerado uma das obras fundadoras da ficção portuguesa no século XX. Bernardo Soares é muitas vezes considerado um semi-heterónimo porque, como seu próprio criador explica: "Não sendo a personalidade a minha, é, não diferente da minha, mas uma simples mutilação dela. Sou eu menos o raciocínio e afectividade." A instância da ficção que se desenvolve no livro é insignificante, porque trata-se de uma "autobiografia sem factos", como o próprio Fernando Pessoa situa o livro. Dessa forma, o que interessa em sua prosa fragmentária é a dramaticidade das reflexões humanas que vêm à tona na insistência de uma escrita que se reconhece inviável, inútil e imperfeita, à beira do tédio, do trágico e da indiferença estética. O fato de Fernando Pessoa considerar (em cartas e anotações pessoais) Bernardo Soares um semi-heterônimo faz pensar na maior proximidade de temperamento entre Pessoa e Soares. Nesse sentido, para alguns, o jogo heteronímico ganha em complexidade e Pessoa logra o êxito da construção de si mesmo como o mais instigante mito literário português na Modernidade. Cronologia right|thumb|200px|«Fernando Pessoa em flagrante delitro»: dedicatória na fotografia que ofereceu à namorada Ophélia Queiroz em 1929. A seguir apresenta-se uma cronologia Monteiro, George. Fernando Pessoa and nineteenth-century Anglo-American literature. University Press of Kentucky, 2000. ISBN 0-8131-2182-5. Obra disponível online abreviada da vida do poeta: :1888: Fernando António Nogueira Pessoa nasce, a 13 de Junho. É batizado em Julho. :1893: Em Janeiro, nasce seu irmão Jorge. A 13 de Julho, o pai morre, de tuberculose. A família é obrigada a leiloar parte dos bens. :1894: O irmão de Fernando, Jorge, morre em Janeiro. Pessoa cria o seu primeiro heterônimo. O futuro padrasto, João Miguel Rosa, é nomeado cônsul interino em Durban, na África do Sul. :1895: Em Julho, Fernando escreve o seu primeiro poema e João Miguel Rosa parte para Durban. Em Dezembro, João Miguel Rosa casa-se com a mãe de Fernando, por procuração. :1896: Em 7 de Janeiro, é concedido o passaporte à mãe, e a família parte para Durban. A 27 de Novembro, nasce Henriqueta Madalena, irmã do poeta. :1897: Fernando faz o curso primário e a primeira comunhão em West Street. :1898: Nasce, a 22 de Outubro, sua segunda irmã, Madalena Henriqueta. :1899: Ingressa na Durban High School em Abril. Cria o pseudónimo Alexander Search. :1900: Em Janeiro, nasce o terceiro filho do casal, Luís Miguel. Em Junho, Pessoa passa para a Form III e é premiado em francês. :1901: Em Junho, é aprovado no exame da Cape School High Examination. Madalena Henriqueta falece e Fernando começa a escrever as primeiras poesias em inglês. Em Agosto, parte com a família para uma visita a Portugal. :1902: Em Janeiro, nasce, em Lisboa, seu irmão João Maria. Fernando vai à ilha Terceira em Maio. Em Junho, a família retorna a Durban. Em Setembro, Fernando volta sozinho para Durban. :1903: Submete-se ao exame de admissão à Universidade do Cabo, tirando a melhor nota no ensaio em inglês e ganhando assim o Prémio Rainha Vitória. :1904: Em Agosto, nasce sua irmã Maria Clara e em Dezembro termina os estudos na África do Sul. :1905: Parte definitivamente para Lisboa, onde passa a viver com a avó Dionísia. Continua a escrever poemas em inglês. :1906: Matricula-se, em Outubro, no Curso Superior de Letras. A mãe e o padrasto retornam a Lisboa e Pessoa volta a morar com eles. Falece, em Lisboa, a sua irmã Maria Clara. :1907: A família retorna uma vez mais a Durban. Pessoa passa a morar com a avó. Desiste do Curso Superior de Letras. Em Agosto, a avó morre. Durante um curto período, Pessoa estabelece uma tipografia. :1908: Começa a trabalhar como correspondente estrangeiro em escritórios comerciais. :1910: Escreve poesia e prosa em português, inglês e francês. :1912: Publica na revista Águia o seu primeiro artigo de crítica literária. Idealiza Ricardo Reis. :1913: Intensa produção literária. Escreve O Marinheiro. thumb|200px|Fernando Pessoa - Heteronímia :1914: Cria os heterônimos Álvaro de Campos, Ricardo Reis e Alberto Caeiro. Escreve os poemas de O Guardador de Rebanhos e também o Livro do Desassossego. :1915: Sai em Março o primeiro número de Orpheu. Pessoa "mata" Alberto Caeiro. :1916: O seu amigo Mário de Sá-Carneiro suicida-se. :1918: Publica poemas em inglês, resenhados com destaque no "Times". :1920: Conhece Ofélia Queiroz. Sua mãe e seus irmãos voltam para Portugal. Em Outubro, atravessa uma grande depressão, que o leva a pensar em internar-se numa casa de saúde. Rompe com Ofélia. :1921: Funda a editora Olisipo, onde publica poemas em inglês. :1924: Aparece a revista "Atena", dirigida por Fernando Pessoa e Ruy Vaz. :1925: A 17 de Março, morre, em Lisboa, a mãe do poeta. :1926: Dirige com seu cunhado a "Revista de Comércio e Contabilidade". Requer patente de uma invenção sua. :1927: Passa a colaborar com a revista Presença. :1929: Volta a relacionar-se com Ofélia. :1931: Rompe novamente com Ofélia. :1934: Publica Mensagem. :1935: Em 29 de Novembro, é internado com o diagnóstico de cólica hepática. Morre no dia 30 do mesmo mês. Ver também *Retrato de Fernando Pessoa *Casa Fernando Pessoa *Literatura moderna *Poesia moderna *João Gaspar Simões *António Ferro *Ângelo de Lima *António Quadros *Luis Filipe B. Teixeira *Eliezer Kamenesky *Antonio Tabucchi *Prémio Pessoa Ligações externas * * * * * * * *Apresentação crítica, seleção, notas e sugestões para análise literária da obra de Fernando Pessoa Categoria:Fernando Pessoa Categoria:Escritores de Portugal Categoria:Poetas de Portugal Categoria:Dramaturgos de Portugal Categoria:Filatelistas Categoria:Tradutores de Portugal Categoria:Tradutores para a língua portuguesa Categoria:Poetas do modernismo Categoria:Naturais de Lisboa Categoria:Sepultados no Mosteiro dos Jerônimos Categoria:Alumni da Universidade de Lisboa Categoria:Mortes por cirrose hepática an:Fernando Pessoa ast:Fernando Pessoa bg:Фернанду Песоа br:Fernando Pessoa ca:Fernando Pessoa co:Fernando Pessoa cs:Fernando Pessoa da:Fernando Pessoa de:Fernando Pessoa el:Φερνάντο Πεσσόα en:Fernando Pessoa eo:Fernando Pessoa es:Fernando Pessoa eu:Fernando Pessoa ext:Fernando Pessoa fa:فرناندو پسوآ fi:Fernando Pessoa fr:Fernando Pessoa fur:Fernando Pessoa gl:Fernando Pessoa he:פרננדו פסואה hu:Fernando Pessoa io:Fernando Pessoa is:Fernando Pessoa it:Fernando Pessoa ja:フェルナンド・ペソア ko:페르난두 페소아 la:Ferdinandus Pessoa mwl:Fernando Pessoa nap:Fernando Pessoa nl:Fernando Pessoa nn:Fernando Pessoa no:Fernando Pessoa oc:Fernando Pessoa pl:Fernando Pessoa pms:Fernando Pessoa ro:Fernando Pessoa ru:Песоа, Фернанду scn:Fernando Pessoa simple:Fernando Pessoa sl:Fernando Pessoa sv:Fernando Pessoa tet:Fernando Pessoa tr:Fernando Pessoa uk:Фернанду Пессоа vec:Fernando Pessoa zh:費爾南多·佩索亞